Oil Rig
New= |-| Original= Originally drafted by in-game player FractalShot on the 2010's Map Design Contest, Oil Rig'' ''is the 31st map to be released in Combat Arms NA on 21/4/11, and one of the first maps to be remastered and released, on 16/10/16, for the'' ''Operation: Janus Beta on Combat Arms Global. Overview Oil Rig is a large map consisting of, as its name suggests, an oil rig in the middle of an ocean. In team game modes, spawns are located in each end of the map: the 'pump' station and living quarters. Stairs and ladders are present in and around each respective spawns allowing players to access the rooftops and crane. This map is highly popular among players due to the map design allowing for both long range and open engagements from rooftop-to-rooftop to close-quarters combat in narrow and confined corridors - catering to the all play-styles and tactics. Multiple pathway options allows plentiful access or flanking maneuvers around the map. Available Game Modes *Elimination *Capture The Flag *Elimination Pro *Spy Hunt *Quarantine Regen *One Man Army *Last Man Standing *Arms Race *VIP Elimination *VIP Escort Quarantine Regen Oil Rig Quarantine Regen was released in the Spiders vs. Scorpions update. There is a pipeline constantly on fire, which can be redicted to the other pipeline by turning the red pipe handle. There is a Safe Room located across the pipeline and a new walkway that is usually where a crate is being moved by the crane. Both of the Safe Rooms are connected via a walkway, but iron doors can obstruct the passageway or opened by players. Guides *Guide:RespectMyQS-'s Guide to Oil Rig Trivia *This is the first map to have no visible (main)land nearby, and the second map to be completely surrounded by water (after Two Towers). *This map was the victor in a contest hosted by Nexon (EU) and was created by a Combat Arms player. **The name of the user who created the map, FractalShot, is featured on the map as a company name. **CA: NA obtained access to CA: EU's contest-winning map before they did. **It was also released before our own contest map. **Surprisingly, this map is not mentioned anywhere at ALL in the EU site. *This map was first leaked on youtube (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gG56M1Vg5aM). *Scoping in on the Oil Tower on high settings will reveal that there is a flame coming from it, indicating that the rig is in use. *When playing on Capture the Flag mode, the Alpha spawn will be moved to the roof, evening the odds due to difficulty of finding a proper flag spot. *When playing on Quarantine Regen mode, sometimes the switches to the safe rooms become bugged; when this happens, the switches and doors will be unable to close. *It is the 2nd Quarantine Regen map to have a safe room.. *In every game mode besides Quarantine Regen, anyone sprinting down the stairs and steps too fast may result in a glitch/bug of either taking damage or death. This was fixed in Operation: Bulwark. Media New= Oil Rig Remastered1.png Oil Rig Remastered2.png Oil Rig Remastered3.png Oil Rig Remastered4.png Oil Rig Remastered5.png Oil Rig Remastered6.png Oil Rig Remastered7.png Oil Rig Remastered11.png Oil Rig Remastered12.png Oil Rig Remastered13.png Oil Rig Remastered14.png Oil Rig Remastered15.png Oil Rig Remastered16.png Oil Rig Remastered18.png Oil Rig Remastered19.png Oil Rig Remastered20.png Oil Rig Remastered21.png Oil Rig Remastered22.png Oil Rig Remastered23.png Oil Rig Remastered24.png Oil Rig Remastered25.png Oil Rig Remastered26.png |-| Original= 01.jpg 03.jpg 175182_10150138757317095_283939262094_8684275_6149689_o.jpg|Design Image Oil Rig1.jpg Oil Rig2.jpg Oil Rig3.jpg Oil Rig4.jpg Oil Rig5.jpg Oil Rig6.jpg Oil Rig8.jpg Oil Rig9.jpg Oil Rig10.jpg Oil Rig11.jpg Oil Rig12.jpg Oil Rig13.jpg Oil Rig14.jpg Oil Rig15.jpg OilRig16.jpg OilRig17.jpg OilRig18.jpg OilRig19.jpg OilRig20.jpg OilRig21.jpg OilRig22.jpg OilRig23.jpg OilRig24.jpg OilRig25.jpg OilRig26.jpg OilRig27.jpg OilRig28.jpg OilRig29.jpg OilRig30.jpg OilRig31.jpg OilRig32.jpg OilRig33.jpg OilRig34.jpg OilRig35.jpg OilRig36.jpg All screenshots taken from the New Engine were taken on Ultra settings on the Development Build. References Category:Maps Category:Quarantined Map Category:Contest Winner Category:2011